Annie and Kevin, Best friends, or Couple?
by SuperWhoLockianx3
Summary: In 9th grade Annie's best friend moved to Canada, and she hasn't heard from him since. When he comes back, his looks have greatly improved, and Annie isn't sure how she feels about this. Will Kevin feel the same? Drama ensues when Annie introduces him to her roommate, and they find interest in each other, Annie is jealous. Can her and her roommate's friendship survive this?


It was black friday, 4 A.M. and I had just woken up, wanting to hurry up and finish my shopping for the day. I would have rather been in the gym, or maybe the library. Anything but the mall.  
>Especially on black friday, on its busiest but, seeing as I don't make all that money working at a fast food place, I needed to do my christmas shopping while it was still discounted. One of my roomates was, as usual asleep.<p>

She had already done all of her christmas shopping beacause, although you would never be able to tell by looking at her, she was an orphan.

No presents to buy for family, only her few close friends.

Sometimes I felt jealous, but I could never really want a life like that.

Me and her were still best friends at the time, and we got along really well.

We both liked to keep things clean and organized. Unlike our other roomate, Jon.

I didn't really know much about him, because he was always so quiet. He payed his share of the rent, helped to keep the house maintained pretty well, and everything else, the only downside was that he was messy.

He would leave pop cans out, spill something and forget to pick it up, etc.. Enough about my roomates, back to the story.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and headed over to the bathroom.

As I was brushing my teeth, I looked around, considering the option of buying something for it.

Maybe a new rug or shower curtain? It was starting to look a little drabby.

I finished brushing my teeth and started to get ready for the long day ahead of me.

A few minutes later the coffepot was running, and the T.V. blaring the news.

I sat and listened to the weather for awhile until the coffee was finished. It was still steaming hot when I poured it into my favorite pink mug.

I stirred in the milk and sugar until it was just the way I liked it.

I smiled, and thought maybe this wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

I slipped on a warm jacket and grabbed my keys. I was eager to get to the mall. The sooner I finished, the better.

I ran out to the car, quickly getting in. It was so cold outside, I wouldn't have been surprised to see snow.

I stopped to think about what I was going to buy.

New shoes, some video games for my little nephew and posssibly some new clothes. That was it,  
>what I was forgetting.<p>

I needed to get christmas presents. I sighed. It was always such a hassle to shop on black friday.

I backed out of my driveway, and headed off to the mall.

Of course, the only gifts I needed to get were for some family and friends. I was single as usual.

When I got there the first thing I did was head towards the food court, because in my hurry I had drunk my coffee, but forgotton to get breakfast.

I had just finished ordering, and was looking for a table to sit at, when I noticed a really cute guy, sitting alone.

He looked like he was about my age, and I thought why not.

So, I started heading in his direction.

He looked up directly at me, then quickly down again. He really did look familiar, but I couldn't place his name, or how I knew him.

He had the most gorgeous emerald eyes, and curly blonde hair, complimented so very well by his tan skin.

He HAD to have a girlfriend of some sort, with looks like that. I was almost to hsi table when he looked up at me again. Somehow recognizing me, smiled and waved me over.

I reached his table, and he motioned for me to sit down.

"Hey Annie, I didn't know you lived in this part of town."

He obviously knew me somehow, the problem was that I didn't recognize him. I sat down, positively intrigued by what was happening.

"I don't want to seem rude, but do I know you from somewhere?"

He pretended to be shocked. "You don't remember me?"

I laughed "I've got a lot on my mind, Christmas shopping for one thing, so maybe if I wasn't so preoccupied I would remember."

He smiled, a warm happy smile. I almost kissed him right then and there. What was wrong with me?

"Guess." Was all he said in reply.

"Mmm, Chris?"

"No."

"David?"

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with a K."

"Kane?"

"Close."

I gasped, realizing who it was, it was Kevin. He looked SO different since I had last seen him in middle school.

"Kevin? I- didn't you move to Canada in 9th grade?"

"I came back."

"Why?"

He started to look a little uncomfortable, and shifted in his chair. I was too busy with my thoughts to notice, and started to fuss over him.

"You look so different! Where are the glasses? You finally took my advice and grew out the hair, I always told you it would look better grown out. I leaned over and started running my fingers through it.

"Ouch! Annie, calm down!" He laughed and started ruffling my hair too. I turned my back to him, pretending to be mad.

"Come on Annie, you're not fooling anyone, you know you could never stay mad at me." He hugged me from behind, and my heart fluttered from the cute gesture.

"Kevin, I really need to start shopping, the stores are starting to open."

He released me from the hug. "I'll come with you."

I smiled, he was always so nice to me. When we were in middle school, we were best friends, and I thought of him as a brother. I couldn't quite place the feelings I had for him now, he was so much better looking, muscles, eyes, everything.


End file.
